warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aun'vre Mir'si
Aun'vre Gai'kal Hwa'ran Mir'si Ta'aukay'Tau-Fio'shas'va (Pronunciation i/øn.vʊr.mɪɾ.çiː/) was a Tau Ethereal of the Gai'kal Sept, a political theorist, and revolutionary. Mir'si was widely reknowned as being a key figurehead in directing the Four Castes revolution of 890.M41, the retreat of the Tash'var Sept from offensive action against the Gai'kal worker and soldier populace in an event which would come to be known as the Turn of Tides, and his insurmountable aid in the realisation of the final Fire Caste incursion of the Supreme Ethereal Palace and coup d'etat. Since his death, his status has elevated to the point where he has become renowned world-over as a national hero of the sept, and to the statistical majority of the Gai'kal inhabitants, the core liberator of its people. History Following the revolution and dissolution of the Hwa'ran dynasty, Aun'vre Mir'si served as the leader of the reformed Gai'kal sept from 890.M41 onwards, and then concurrently as a secretary of the newly founded Sin'tau'retha (approx. "All-tau Council") until his death in 958.M41. Under his direction, the Gai'kal Sept was drastically reconstructed as a full participatory democratic state that dissolved the highly centralised Ethereal governmental system and replaced it with decentralised worker's, pilots, solider's and administrator's councils within every workplace and community linked together by thousands of elected delegates and coordinators. Industry and businesses were nationalised, with widespread societal reform implemented, including a lessening of the rigidity of the caste system, freeing the restrictions of birth-determined duties to as much an extent as their vastly different biologies allowed. Staunchly anti-authoritarian and opinionated on the redundancy of class systems, Mir'si's criticisms of the meritocracy of the Farsight Enclaves had earned him vast amounts of criticism from followers of O'Shovah and the Enclaves both from within the forbidden zone and those on Gai'kal itself. His radical abandonment on the absolute rigidity of the Tau caste system also led him to be excommunicated from practically all reactionary and conservative branches of the Ethereal council on Gai'kal, even well after the revolution, and permanently from T'au up until his death, being reinstated only in light of his vast achievements and by the overwhelming vote of the Gai'kal people and local Ethereal Caste. Mir'si suffered fourteen assassination attempts before his death, which according to policing and CI records was of natural causes. In spite of all his achievements and actions in the name of what he may have defined as the true face of the Greater Good, there exists many individuals and factions upon Gai'kal who to this day disagree - or even despise - Aun'si for his actions, blaming his independence, self-direction, and his defiance of what should have been utter loyalty in the Ethereal Castes of both Sept and Empire as selfish and naïve. A notable circle of Water Caste Hwo'kye nationalists appears to be the largest of these oppositions alongside growing numbers O'Shovah supporters and factional remnants that stand in the name of the Old Regime. Quotes By About A vastly controversial figure, in the time of his life and beyond his passing, Aun'si and his legacy has to this day experienced adoration, support, fervent criticism and outright hatred and persecution of all his ideals. In the years beyond his death, his political language has all at once become something of a holy scripture, of a revolutionary tradition, or distorted by his opponents and the more confused and incorrect of his followers, becoming in many regards an ideology unlike anything he would have ever approved of. (Feel free to add your own quotes) Category:Tau Characters Category:Characters